Firmware
Die momentan (Stand Mai 2018) aktuelle Firmware trägt die Versionsnummer 1.4.1. Die neuste Version der BMS "Battery management system" Firmware trägt die Versionsnummer 1.1.5. Es wird abgeraten ältere BMS Versionen (wie z.b. 1.0.7) zu verwenden. Diese zeigen teilweise falsche Werte an und können sich negativ auf eure Reichweite und Batterielaufzeit auswirken. 1. Update Du kannst die Versionsnummer deines M365 mit der Xiaomi Mi Home App (erhältlich in den offizielen Appstores für Android und Apple) überprüfen und auch gegebenenfalls update'n. Dies wird dir beim Verbinden mit dem dem Roller direkt angezeigt. Manchmal kommt es vor dass über den Europa Server noch nicht die neueste Firmware angeboten wird. Ihr könnt in der MiHome App allerdings auf Region "China" stellen. Somit bekommt ihr das aktuellste update angezeigt. Danach kann einfach wieder zurückgestellt werde. 'Changelog: 1.4.0 release end May 2018 Offensichtlich gab es einige Anpassungen bei der Energierückgewinnung. Ich konnte festellen das der Gegendruck beim schieben im eingeschaltetem Zustand irgendwann nachlässt. Leider gibt es nirgends einen offiziellen aktuellen Patchlog : Official change log: 1.3.4 Fixed in the moving vehicle when unlocking, the alarm non-stop problem. Fixed the problem when the vehicle was unlocked and the alarm was kept. : Official change log: 1.3.3 add lock and alarm function. add the youth serial number. add international version to the serial number. increase the taillight light option. : Official change log:1.3.2 the correction of a certain case, cannot be IAP problem. fixed in some specific circumstances, can not be IAP problem 2. Downgrade Ein Downgrade auf eine frühere Version ist seitens Xiaomi nicht vorgesehen. Doch auch dafür gibt es Mittel und Wege. Benutzte dazu die M365_downG Android App. 3. Custom Firmware Die offizielle Firmware wurde von mehreren Leuten minimal modifiziert um z.b. die Leistung oder Geschwindigkeit des Rollers zu erhöhen. Wichtig: Eure Batterie muss mit zwei Sicherungen ausgestattet sein um diese Firmwares benutzen zu können, ansonsten riskiert ihr eine defekte Batterie! Siehe: M365 Versionen 3.1 Russische CFW Doc-Hello / Ferry Die erste modifizierte Firmware, anfangs wurde diese verkauft - nun gibt es zwei, wahrscheinlich geleakte, Versionen im Internet (CFW = 1000 Watt, CFW W = 850 Watt) welche folgende Features bieten: Freilauf, Startgeschwindigkeit 1km/h, mehr Motorleistung (zu viel, schädlich für die Batterie) und ein modifizierter Gashebel-Algorithmus welcher bei 30km/h anfängt zu schwanken. Die Firmware basiert auf der Version 1.3.0 und ist nicht mehr zu empfehlen. Die Firmware kann mit Android App M365_freedom geflasht werden. In dieser App kannn außerdem die Bluetooth Firmware BLE und die BMS Firmware geflasht werden. Wie du eine App ausserhalb des Playstores installierst, erfährst du in dieser Anleitung. 3.2 Spanische DYoC "Do Your Own Cfw" Von den Erstellern der M365_freedom und M365_downG App. Info: https://trello.com/c/desDGyO0/75-dyoc-custom-firmware-español * 30% mehr Motorleistung * Normaler Modus: 30km/h * ECO Modus: 19km/h (und weniger Beschleunigung) * Startgeschwindigkeit: 1.5km/h * Rekuperation/KERS über 15km/h aktiv. Offiziell hier erhältlich: https://t.me/joinchat/AAAAAFIER-b3WA7UgjJDcA oder hier: Mirror 3.3 "Open-Source" CFW Neu: Eigene Firmware mit wenigen clicks zusammenstellen: https://m365.botox.bz/ Die modifizierte Firmware des Users David aus der Telegram Gruppe befindet sich hier: https://cloud.botox.bz/s/PZkfxWjNpgXibT5 einschließlich kommentierten IDA Pro 6.8 Projekt Dateien (*.idb) Achtung: Die gepatchte App überprüft nicht ob die Datei welche ihr flasht überhaupt passende Firmware für euren Scooter ist, seid daher sehr vorsichtig und überprüft ob ihr auch wirklich die richtige Datei ausgewählt habt! Leider wollen die Spanier den Quellcode der App nicht veröffentlichen und ohne diesen ist es sehr schwer diese mit den richtigen Schutzmechanismen zu modifizieren. (Die originale App erlaubt nur bekannte Firmware indem diese den Hashwert abgleicht) * com.m365downgrade-v7_PATCHED.apk ** Gepatchte Version der m365_downG App, wird benötigt um Firmware zu flashen welche nicht von den Spaniern abgesegnet wurde. * DRV138-30kmh-25kmh.bin Österreich Version MD5: 60433ec8d7c5f0215391131975669503 ** Basiert auf der offiziellen 1.3.8 Firmware. ** 30% höhere Motorleistung, wie bei der DYoC Firmware. ** Normaler Modus: 30km/h ** ECO Modus: 25km/h (und weniger Beschleunigung) ** Freilauf, kein KERS - Roller bremst nicht wenn man kein Gas gibt. ** Startgeschwindigkeit: 3km/h ** ECO Modus während der Fahrt umschaltbar. * DRV138-6kmh-30kmh.bin Deutschland Version MD5: f6daab083fc8fdde5237b7134ff6030f ** Basiert auf DRV138-30kmh-25kmh.bin ** Scooter startet immer im ECO Modus. ** ECO Modus = 6km/h *= Es ist absolut jedem zu empfehlen, sich mit der Thematik auseinander zu setzen, bevor Veränderungen an der Software des M365 durchgeführt werden. Durch andere Firmware kann es zu Schäden am Roller kommen. Bei Fragen kontaktiere bitte die Firmware Hacking-Gruppe (oder die deutsche Telegram-Gruppe).